Reign of SIN
by ElementGold
Summary: While playing Pokemon White 2, the player starts to realize that something is very, very wrong with this game. Something is amiss in the way that everyone is acting, and it would seem that Ghetsis has finally found a way to take evil to a whole new level. What does this have to do with a little Tepig?


Reign of SIN

A Pokepasta by: Amelia Long  
***WARNING**: _Possible Black/White 2 Spoilers_*

I had always been a fan of Pokémon. In fact, it wasn't until the 5th generation that I found myself really starting to dislike the franchise. I wasn't the only one, I mean, many people had similar complaints about the gameplay, the waste of a bottom screen because the Pokegear sucked, and then the infamous Pokémon that resembled a Trash Bag or even an ice-cream cone. Still, as someone still faithful to the origins of Pokémon AND a collector of the games, even through my dislike, I had to play them.

I will admit that when X&Y was announced, I was really out of the loop. I had barely just beaten my White Version and had gotten Black Version 2 for Christmas which I rushed through as well. Having finally beat the Elite Four in B2 and gotten all the Pokémon Legendaries via the post-game, my last goal before the release of X&Y was completing the Pokedex for this version. The only problem was, I did not have wi-fi capabilities and so, I needed to find myself a friend with the opposite Version of the game.

There was only one friend that shared my same passion for Pokémon, and that was my friend Chris. While life had always kept us busy, we still found the time to chat when it came to Pokémon. I called him one evening hoping that maybe he would be able to help me out by having the opposite version, and as luck would have it, he did. There was only one problem though-  
Chris was highly superstitious, he had always been that way. But the one thing that scared him the most were Pokepastas. I felt bad because this was mostly my fault. When I first found out about the Pokémon stories that were made into horror, I had stayed up all night sending him these creepy tales. Well, Chris never liked the occasional kick in the childhood like I did, and having some serious issues that he was constantly fighting with (and was heavily medicated for) such as anxiety and depression, these horror stories really got to him in a bad way. Since we were young, he refused to buy a Pokémon game unless it was brand-new and right off the shelves. He would never get a game second-hand and he especially would never buy a video-game off of eBay, Pokémon or no.

Sure enough, he did have White Version 2 (the one I needed), or that's what the game was 'supposed' to be. Turns out that Chris' Father (who was never around) decided to be nice and get Chris a birthday gift. After finding out about his like of Pokémon, he had ordered his son the second version of White via eBay and thought this would overjoy his son. It did the opposite. Chris had a panic attack and refused to touch the game. According to my friend it was still sitting in a box on his shelf and would remain there. I had to sigh. I told Chris that he had nothing to worry about. People bought used games off of eBay all the time. I had even bought a strange looking Gold-Version from Italy, hoping it would be a hack, but instead, it was just a dumb bootlegged version of the original game but with bad translations and a minor change to the environment. I told him the worse it could be was that it was one of those "unlocked" versions that were sold where ALL Pokémon were already recorded in the Pokedex and in the inventory, including events. Either way, he argued that this would be considered cheating and he wanted no part in it.

I must have argued with my friend for about an hour until I finally offered to take the game off of his hands. I knew that he would never give it away for free, so I offered him $20 if I could just come down and get it so that he did not have to worry about it. At first he declined the offer because he worried for me. If the game was haunted, he would never forgive himself…but again, I told him he was being silly, and after a bit more discussion, he finally agreed. Luckily for me, Chris did not live that far away…it was only an hour via my scooter and I was happy to make the trip so that I could finally play the second version of the game. I even decided that since this was White Version 2 and my original game was White Version, I would even use the GameSync feature (this time) to get the full gaming experience versus running through Black Version 2 without caring very much.

Anyways, trying to get through the boring trip, I finally made it to Chris' house around 3 in the afternoon. His Mother let me in and I raced to his room where I had to poke him awake and then wiggle the money in his face before he got the box and I inspected the goods. Sure enough, it looked like a normal DS cartridge except the front sticker had been torn. No, there were no strange marking, no weird message on the back. It was just a regular torn label and I figured that a kid must have either gotten hold of it or the game had gotten wet. I pulled out my DS and inserted the cartridge, but before I could turn on the power, Chris told me to leave. When I told him I was only testing it out, he still said he wanted no part of it. "Just take it away." I remember him saying, "If it doesn't work, I will give you your money back…just don't mess with it here."

Typical Chris was being his paranoid self, but, as his friend, I went ahead and thanked him for the game, he grumbled in reply, then I took my leave of his house. Sparing you even more boring details, I raced home and had barely made it past the welcome mat when I turned on the game. Everything started as normal…in fact, EVERYTHING seemed to be normal about this game. The Gamefreak logo was the same, the loading screen was the same. There were no flashes of blood, no weird title change, this was just what it looked like…a used White Version 2 with a damaged label. I could not help but start laughing. There was no previous save file, so I had no choice but to start a new game. Because I had played White Version and Black Version 2 as a female trainer that had started with an Oshawott, I decided that for this version, I wanted to do something different. I tried a male character, named him "Rakrha", and even though I really hated the fire starter, I decided to give him a Tepig.

Nothing was odd or off about this game. It started as normal, I met Bianca and chose my Pokémon, I beat Cheren at the first Gym without a hitch. Using the Gamesync I was able to see the past memories of what had 'supposedly' happened in the time after White Version with 'N' and Team Plasma, I was given N's Zorua at the Team Plasma Base, and even caught his other Pokémon in Chargestone Cave. Every Gym Leader fell before me, and mostly, I was just bored. My dislike of Tepig never wavered as he evolved into Pignite and eventually Emboar, and while I would have switched him out of my party for something else, I needed a Fire-type and I always had my starters with me from the beginning until the end-it just made the most sense to me.

Chris was calling me every day to see if I was alive. I could not help but laugh at him and told him that if he called me anymore, I was going to start ignoring his calls so that he would think I had died a mysterious death. He was grumpy with me at first, but I explained to him that the game was normal, and his constant worry was annoying. Still, he just could not shake this 'bad feeling' he had about selling me the game, and he even offered to buy it back. But, I was too far this point, and while I had most of the Pokémon I needed to complete my Dex, I wanted to see the ending since I had used the Gamesync, so I told him that buying it back was not an option until I had at least gotten past Kyurem. Chris agreed, even if reluctantly, and stopped calling me so often.

As promised, I decided I would only play the game as far as Kyurem. I wanted to see if anything would change because of the Gamesync. Sure enough…there I was in that blasted cave. Kyurem stood there, incomplete and empty looking, with Ghetsis right beside him. N had come in hopes of stopping Ghetsis and as we all know, sending out Reshiram was the wrong answer. Noting that nothing had seemingly changed during this long cutscene, I began button mashing and focusing my attention elsewhere. It wasn't until I heard the low, electronic screaming that I turned my attention back to the game.

Blood….

Pixelated blood was all over the cave floor where N and Reshiram should have been. My character was now trembling in a corner while Ghetsis took in a deep breath, and the dialogue came back:

"_Fools…the both of you. You thought that the power of Ideals would be enough to stop me? Even the power of Truth was too weak to overcome my plans, and she was the one who destroyed the organization over 2 years ago!"_

He was referring to Mia…my former Trainer in White Version, the one who had captured Zekrom and controlled the Legendary Dragon of Truth. Watching the game now, it went into the 'memory mode', the screen's color was now a Sepia brown, and it showed my former character, her Samurott was thrown into the side of a cave wall by a large shadow (which I was presuming to be Kyurem), and when she finally sent out Zekrom, even that was crushed between the Monster's teeth, and again, there was the pixelated blood, a higher-pitched scream, and then Ghetsis walked away as my former character was locked in a Prism of ice from which she could never escape.

I was horrified. I knew that your former character was never mentioned, but I knew enough that I knew she was still alive! Having played the other version I knew that N never died! Ghetsis took Reshiram's essence, sure, but no one died in these games! A part of me wanted to call Chris…tell him what was going on, but I found myself unable to move. The only thing that seemed to function were my thumbs as I continued to press the A-button to see what would happen next.

"…_I will admit, even I was foolish back then. I was looking for the easiest way in which to conquer when the true answer to power was right before my eyes." _Ghetsis continued to slowly say as my Trainer Sprite still trembled before this horrible sight_,"Truth…Ideals…such meaningless emotions and thoughts. There is only one true way to get what you want, that is through lusting, through greed…"_ he went on to list the power behind sloth, and gluttony. I was starting to recognize that he was merely listing the cardinal sins, or, to the lame-man 'the seven deadly sins'.  
_"…and with those six comes the last power. My wrath!" _and a dark cackle broke out across the speakers, _"All of my hate and my wrath placed in a blank essence in which I will make Kyurem complete! Kyurem will become my power, it will become a piece of me!" _and the crazed Ghetsis threw back his arms and his cape flew out behind him. He had been looking so bulky in his ornate clothes, and now, I knew why. Plugged into his chest was a machine. I was not sure what it did, but it looked like Ghetsis was on some sort of life-support…and that would explain why it had been taking him so long to complete his sentences.

Still…an essence of him? A piece of him? These feelings of hate and rage lived on in our minds, and were said to be collected in our hearts until it becomes corrupted. Scientifically we know that this logic is not possible, but this was Pokémon. But what in the world was Ghetsis talking about? Suddenly, the cutscene started playing for the awakening of Kyurem. Reshiram's Essence was nowhere to be found, there was not the familiar floating of the core as Kyurem absorbed it. No…there was no Reshiram, only a crazed-looking Ghetsis hooked up to his machine as he held up a different core…a different type of essence, and it took to the air.

The essence was a sickly forest-green-and-black color and it gave off a dark aura as it pulled closer and closer to the Legendary Ice Dragon. I dreaded to think what would become of this thing once the core was inside and Kyurem's form awakened before me. _"This core…made from my heart's blood and strings…" _whispered Ghetsis, _"…it will be the key which opens the door for me, to make this world mine." _So that was it! The machine was an artificial heart keeping Ghetsis alive! Still, while this may have been important information, I had more things to worry about…

…the awakening had begun.

At first there came nothing from Kyurem as the core had settled inside the beast. But then…all Hell seemed to break loose. The Dragon cried out so loud that I could feel my Ds vibrate within my hands. The tone was darker, distorted. Was it being played backwards?! My hands instantly broke out into a sweat, and while I wanted to shut off the game, I feared the worst if I dare even try. Slowly Kyurem began to change…  
There was the hiss of steam as the ice about it began to melt. The water dripped off the Dragon in a steady pool, but then, chunks of flesh began falling off the Dragon as well. Piled of flesh and a purple-colored blood seeped through what I assumed to be muscle and other tissues. Ghetsis was laughing again, _"With both Truth and Ideals made into one core and infused with my hatred, you will be complete. AWAKEN KYUREM AND LET US RULE!"_

It was a little too over-the-top in dramamtics for me, but I was too busy watching the monster that was developing before me. Some of the muscle remained, but Kyurem had been dissolved down to its very bones. Its eyes flowed right out of their sockets but still, I knew where the Dragon was looking. It was looking right at me…at my Trainer Sprite…at Rakrha.

That was when the Cutscene ended and things began heating up. On the top screen, Kyurem was shown in full 3D walking towards my Sprite who could not find the strength to move, only tremble. On the bottom screen, that's where my game was now and the Sprite of Kyurem took small spaces towards me while Ghetsis continued to laugh. There was no music…only that damned laugh. A part of me figured that when Kyurem reached me, a battle cinematic would start, but no. He was walking much too slow for that. I had seen this before…it was like all arcade-style horror games. This was where the main character has to flee from the enemy or defeat them using only objects in the room.

The only problem with this was that there was nothing in the cave with us AND Rakrha was glued to the spot. No matter how many times I wiggled the controller pad to make him move or pressed A, B, X, Y … Rakrha only trembled. I started screaming at the screen. I could not let Rakrha die like this! Finally, right as Kyurem nearly reached my Trainer Sprite, Rakrha began to move. He was still practically on the ground, and was crawling backwards trying to get away.

On the 3D image of Kyurem chasing me…words began to scroll along the image ina deep red font that resembled fresh blood:

"_**He is searching…**_

…_**He hungers….**_

_**He can smell your fear.**_

_**He will devour you."**_

As if the current situation was not scary enough, the text made me sick to my stomach. I had crawled around the cave area twice now, and as I had observed earlier, there was nothing to be found or clicked on. Kyurem was getting faster, and I only had a little bit of time to figure things out. Still, Ghetsis continued to laugh at my futile attempt to get away…but that's when I had an idea. I had been avoiding Ghetsis up until this point, staying as far away from his as I possibly could so that he could not stab me in the back or anything like that. But right now, he looked like my escape.

Luring Kyurem to me, I crawled behind Ghetsis, leaving him right in Kyurem's path. The Dragon seemed to stop for a minute, confused. Ghetsis screeched, _"What are you waiting for you damned fool! Destroy him! Devour him and feed on his strength and then his Pokémon!"_ then the demented laughter again. But it stopped as Kyurem's head lifted back only to snap back down on Ghetsis' body. The man squirmed and shrieked as more pixelated blood was tossed around the screen. Kyurem munched down on everything…even Ghetsis' machine. I could see the electricity shooting across him, but it did not even phase this living-dead nightmare of a Dragon.

I had been hoping that killing Ghetsis would have stopped the rampage…but as Kyurem started moving again, I knew that my 'solution' had failed. The Dragon hungered…and Ghetsis had only been the appetizer. Not only was I frustrated, but I was scared. My teeth were grinding against each other and I did not care how much it was hurting me. If Kyurem reached me…then what? Would the game shut off? Would something pop out of the screen?! Would I get cursed and have my flesh fall off too?! I hated that Chris' damn superstition and 'gut feelings' had been correct, and I was cursing myself for having bought this game. I truly felt like this was my end…and then…

…the Dragon came closer…

…and Kyurem stepped closer still…

Right before the Dragon reached me, there was a glint of light from my Trainer Sprite. It was a Pokeball that had fallen out my pack I suppose, and what appeared was my Emboar. I almost laughed. Incomplete, Kyurem had crushed my former Trainer's Samurott. What was some lousy Emboar going to do? Samurott had given its all in battle, had fought until at last it was crushed and so was Zekrom. Still, I had to applaud the effort.

The battle Cinematic finally started. I checked my bags, and there was nothing. I had no healing items, not even the Masterball that Juniper had given me earlier on in the game. Running was not even an option listed, neither was switching my Pokémon. But…rather than 'FIGHT', the only option it gave me for my Emboar was to 'DIE'. While I knew it was my only option against the beast, I still hesitated. I may not like Emboar, but I never wished death upon anyone or anything…not even Pokémon. But, with a deep sigh, I eventually had no choice but to press that option. That's when the text read:

**Emboar will protect its Trainer no matter what. Emboar sacrifices himself to save Rakrha!**

Sacrifice himself to save…me? Sure enough, Emboar's HP fell to zero and the gargled cry played out. Emboar's cry played backwards, and he disappeared in a splash of pixelated blood. I flinched. It was all too gruesome to image how horrifying that must have been for Rakrha to watch. But then, the oddest thing happened. Kyurem's body shuddered, and the Dragon turned purple as bubbled collected around him. I knew this as the animation for being poisoned. But how? Again, the battle text came up:

**Emboar's Pure Heart has poisoned Kyurem. Kyurem is hurt by poison!**

The cursed Dragon shuddered and shuddered again. Each step it took on the top screen damaged it more in large chunks of health. By the time the Dragon had reached me, its HP finally fell to zero, and the bone Dragon collapsed before melting into a dark puddle of nothingness. There was no music…it let out no battle cry…my Trainer stood, took two steps, then fell to his knees and began to weep. Then the game froze.

I finally turned the game off and sat there in a daze. I was relieved that the nightmare was over, but there was something else plaguing me. That Emboar…it had risked its life to save its Trainer, when behind that Trainer was a person who did not care for the Pokémon and had merely chosen it as something of a joke. Emboar had remained loyal to Rakrha up until the end, and now my Trainer was weeping the loss of his first Pokémon and best friend. It tore me up inside at how cruel I had treated the Emboar outside of the game, and now, I turned on the game again, hoping that maybe I could go back to my last save and do things a bit differently. But, when the DS came on, it said there was no game in the cartridge slot.

No matter how many times I put the game back in and no matter how many times I cleaned the prongs with rubbing alcohol, nothing could get the game to work. Whoever hacked this was brilliant and made sure that this scenario was a one-time-use only. Even to this day I still have the game and try it every once in awhile to see if it will work again.

In the end, I bought my own White Version 2, and started the game over with Rakrha and a little Tepig with which to honor the one that died in order to stop that terror-of-sin: The Cursed Kyurem.

I never told Chris what happened either. Part of me thinks he would not believe me even if I did happen to tell him, and the other half of me knows he would only have an anxiety attack if I did tell him about all the things that I had seen. So, I figured it best to keep it away from him for now. That's why I am posting this here, because he never gets on to read Pokepastas like other people do…

Still…I really don't think I can ever look at these games the same, ever again…

…nor will I forget Emboar.


End file.
